


Unspoken Promise

by underneaththemoon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years apart, three years without contact, three years of always loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I just whipped up since I haven't written in a while. Don't know if I'll keep going, but if you're interested, I'll try!

It was an unspoken promise. The last time eyes had met guaranteed this was not the end, the way he lingered in a tight embrace told of a future for us. The only thing that didn't seemed to get answered was when it would all happen again.

~~~

Three years had gone by since Danny moved away to Los Angeles. Three years since I'd last seen that curly hair and goofy smile, even through teary eyes at the airport. Life quickly went back to the way it was six months before I met Danny. Dead end job, shitty roommates, and endless amounts of depression. Nothing had ever really made me as happy as he did, but life simply had to go on sans the happiness. It took everything within to avoid checking in on him at all, denying the temptation to see what projects had pulled him away from Amy in New Jersey and over to the golden state.

But that all changed when the news came on one night at a bar. Mark and Leslie, my absolute favorite coworkers and happy couple, had taken me out to celebrate my receiving 'Employee of the Month'. To me, this celebration was long deserved as I put some much time and effort into a job I hated. The televisions at the particular bar are what always pulled Mark, Leslie, and I. They never showed sports so there were never loud nights of endless cheering. It was mostly news or once in a while cartoons when a group of nerdy college students would request it.

The news was all pretty normal and mundane until a segment came on about a up-and-coming YouTube group called 'Game Grumps' came up. I payed no attention to it at first, swirling my sickeningly sweet drink and mindlessly listening to Mark recounting a story about his meeting a homeless man. But then a voice came through the noise of the bar, a voice I had last heard telling me that he loved me. I quieted Mark, who seemed offended until he saw what justified my action/ Leslie reached over and grabbed my hand, giving a reassuring glance to see if everything was alright. His hair was much bigger but still perfectly curled, his jaw line more defined, but still the face I had ingrained in my mind and my dreams.

"The number that I can never wrap my head around is that Game Grumps has like 2.2 billion views?" My eyes widened, watching the segment go on. Everything about it tugged at my heart. 'Why didn't he tell about this? Why didn't he ask me to go with him?' There were thousands of thoughts, questions, concerns floating through my head. The news channel eventually went to commercial, but my eyes stayed glued to the television.

"Uh, Joy, you good?" Leslie squeezed my hand again, pulling my focus from the tv towards her. She could see that I'd started crying. It was hard to resist the emotions I felt, I was still in love with that goofy boy that made me laugh. But I nodded, wiping away tears and laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just blown away by... how you can make a living off YouTube these days, I guess." I grabbed at my purse, excusing myself home with a made up fake stomach ache. The apartment complex was only a few blocks away and the need to find out about these 'Game Grumps' and Dan was strong.

~~~

The apartment was empty. Where my roommates were was beyond me but it didn't matter. Grabbing my laptop, I set up shop at the kitchen table. Their YouTube channel, individual Twitters, Instagrams. Nothing was going to be left in this impromptu investigation. My heart was beating quickly as I saw pictures of Dan grinning beside his new friends and old - he and Brian were still friends and making music to my relief. Names were introduced: Arin, Suzy, Barry, Ross, Kevin, and so many more. All these people I'd never heard of... Or had he? Everything but his face and the way he last held me seemed to be blocked out.

Dan looked happier in all the photos I could find. It tore me up, but it was good for him. Los Angeles and the Game Grumps seemed to be a good career choice for the guy who was barely skating by with his music career. The temptation to find his Facebook page was indulged, scrolling through pages of fan made accounts until the most reputable one came up. All of his new friend's names on were there as well as other internet creators I'd heard of in the past. Pulling up the messenger, I was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who forgets about you for years? To someone who kissed you like you were the one and then said goodbye without a reason?

I so desperately wanted to call him out, tear him to shreds for breaking my heart and throwing me to the curb. But it wasn't that way at all three years ago. He was kind and compassionate and just didn't want to make me uproot my life. Not realizing it, tears dripped down my cheeks, hitting the keyboard and mousepad. The words began to flow like the light drops of salty tears.

 **Joy Carey (10:30 PM):** _Dan. Saw you on the news tonight. Crazy stuff! Glad to see California is treating you right. x_

Send.

Minutes turned into hours as the message went unread. I couldn't pull myself up from the table so I rested my head rest gently on the table. 'A couple minutes of rest will help me calm down...'

~~~

BING.

My eyes flashed open as I heard the noise of Facebook ring in my sleepy ears.

"Fuck, what time is it?" The apartment was dark, the clock on the oven reading 2AM. I rubbed my tired eyes, the moisture of tears still remaining. The computer flashed the name 'Dan Avidan' down at the bottom of Facebook. Everything around me felt like it had stopped. Even the city outside seemed to be quiet for once, leaving a chilly and eerie feeling.

 **Dan Avidan (1:59AM):** _I fucked up. Oh my god Joy I'm so sorry. Please tell me you still have my number. Please call me when you get this. I fucked up big time._

My hand instinctively went to my phone and pulled up his contact ID. The picture next to his name made me laugh. His eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out. Dan always said if I made his picture something silly, I'd always be smiling when I called him. But when I pressed call, there was no smile. A trail of endless tears poured down my face as I listened. It rang once, twice, three times until he answered. He sounded exasperated.

"Joy! Fuck. Baby. I can't believe I fucked up this badly." I didn't say anything for a while. The words were right there in my mind, telling me to just ask, 'Why?' But I knew I'd sound desperate or too broken up for the situation. The silence between us lasted a while; I guessed he was listening to my quiet breathing as I listened to his. 

"I didn't want to leave you the way I did," he whispered after a while, "I wanted to bring you with me so bad. I was so broke, Joy. And you were in a job that I wasn't going to pull you away from." My free hand clicked through his Facebook page, pulling up his most recent Facebook picture. My eyes held his happy gaze until I found what I really wanted to say.

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped."


End file.
